Arceendot: Entre la muerte y la gloria
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Un Pricee dedicado al Drama: La obra del maestro Giacomo Puccini adaptada al mundo de Transformers. Optimus es el último descendiente de la Dinastía Prime, sin embargo; su vida cambiará por completo al enamorarse de la cruel y altiva princesa Arceendot. ¿Cuánto daría un mech por conseguir el amor de una femme?
1. Chapter 1

_**Mientras organizaba mis ideas para la segunda parte de "Transformers Unlimited", por vía Facebook me llegó un enlace de Youtube en el cuál mostraba una ópera efectuada en el año de 1988, teniendo como protagonista masculino a Plácido Domingo.**_

_**He notado que parte de la narrativa juvenil como algunos videojuegos han sido adaptados para las diferentes categorías de Fanfics, y tomando las reglas de éste sitio (por ahora) no existe restricción hacia ciertas obras de Giacomo Puccini.**_

_**Inspirado en la obra **__**"Turandot"**__** (Ambientada al estilo de las dinastías Imperiales de China, y, esperando no ganarme represalias en la comunidad de habla italiana) con ciertas variantes personales, presento la siguiente historia que originalmente se llamaría "Arceendot", pero no soy muy buena con los títulos.**_

_**Arceendot: Entre la muerte y la gloria**_

Hace muchos años, antes de que Cybertron fuera lo que es (y seguirá siendo), existían varias Dinastías que gobernaban el planeta. La batalla por el poder se fue haciendo constantes, hasta llegar al grado de exterminarse unos a otros. Pocas dinastías fueron las que sobrevivieron, pero hubo una que se destacó debido a que su último rey había preferido el exilio; su nombre era Primus, y su dinastía se llamaba _Prime._

Las dinastías sobrevivientes establecieron alianzas por medio de matrimonios pactados, sin embargo, la amenaza continuaba. Megatron, de la Dinastía decepticon, amenazaba con destruir todo aquello que se había construido. Para evitar dicha intervención, el Emperador Alpha Trion decidió otorgarle como esposa a su hija Chromia.

Este acto no evitó que el cruel decepticon invadiera las provincias de Cybertron, los hijos valientes del planeta defendieron su honor y su legado, destruyendo al malvado Megatron. Quién diría que éste evento tan trágico marcaría de forma dramática a la pequeña hija del Emperador: Arcee.

Después de aquel incidente, en el cuál habían transcurrido 20 años, en la plaza del reino, la multitud se congregaba, el motivo: Una ejecución. Entre la población habían dos mech; uno de aspecto viejo, en su juventud daba la impresión que alguna vez fue un mech poderoso, sus ópticos no tenían luz; el segundo, era joven; tenía apariencia plebeya, eran los ojos del anciano, se observaba que alguna vez sus colores fueron de apariencia amarilla, pero ahora, éstos mecanismos mendigaban.

Entre la gente se corría la noticia de la ejecución y un sirviente del palacio anunciaba a viva voz que el Príncipe Ultra Magnus había fallado en responder los acertijos que la princesa había propuesto, motivo por el cuál era ejecutado.

Sin que nadie se percate, un viajero entra en la escena, la multitud lo ignora, éste personaje se dirige hacia donde están el viejo y el joven que mendigan. Sus ópticos reflejan alegría cuando los ve. Los dos mech permanecen en el suelo.

El viajero se acerca hacia el mech viejo, el anciano toca el rostro de su hijo. "Optimus, hijo mío" decía el anciano con voz temblorosa.

El hijo de éste lucía su buena apariencia, se podría decir que aún conservaba parte de la dignidad regia que tenía. "Padre, temí que jamás te encontraría, podemos reconstruir nuestro linaje" decía el mecha. El anciano se limita a responder: "No están sencillo hijo mío, aunque los Prime siempre han sido honorables, ¿quién estaría dispuesto a unir su vida contigo?".

"Mi señor" se escuchó decir al joven mech con respeto, expresaba devoción hacia el hijo del anciano. Optimus reconoce a quien lo acompaña "¿Qué haces aquí Bumblebee? Desde que la guerra terminó, a todos se les dio la oportunidad de ser libres".

"No se enoje mi señor, por lealtad a Usted y hacia su padre, he decidido no hacer uso de ella, recuerdo que cuando estábamos en palacio, mi vida estuvo en peligro cuando los decepticons invadieron nuestro hogar y usted, siendo príncipe decidió arriesgar su vida por salvar a un plebeyo". Decía Bumblebee con cierta humildad.

Unas trompetas interrumpen ese encuentro, los guardias imperiales escoltaban a un mech de gran apariencia, su mirada estaba tranquila, sus pasos eran seguros. La multitud guardaba silencio en señal de respeto. El mech a quien me refiero era Ultra Magnus.

El canciller Bulkhead leía ante la multitud la condena que había recibido éste príncipe. Las trompetas vuelven a sonar y desde el balcón real, una figura hermosamente ataviada aparece, su mirada era azul, su rostro aunque era bello no demostraba emoción alguna. Este personaje tiene a su alrededor sus sirvientes que sostienen como una especie de carpa adornada de las telas más finas. Su mirada se dirigía hacia el sentenciado.

Ultra Magnus devuelve la mirada hacia la figura hermosa: Era una femme.

"He elegido mi destino, y moriré sin remedio alguno. Oh cruel destino, el no haber sido capaz de conquistar tu amor, hermosa Arcee; es el peor castigo que me espera. Mis ancestros me esperan, pero tus ópticos princesa serán testigos de mi triste final". Así había hablado aquel mech.

Optimus alcanza a ver el rostro de la femme, una especie de aurea celeste rodeaba su rostro, por alguna razón su chispa empezó a sentir un sentimiento hacia ella. Mientras tanto Arcee no decía palabra alguna.

El verdugo se acercaba para ejecutar a Ultra Magnus, traía consigo su hacha lista para decapitar al mecha. El sonido del arma cortando de un solo tajo la cabeza del acusado se escucha. Los cortesanos y nobles miran el espectáculo. La gente queda atónita. Mientras que en el balcón, una femme sonríe de forma discreta, marchándose de forma inmediata.

La multitud comenta sobre quién será el valiente que hará que la princesa Arceendot vuelva a sonreír, quién le quitará el dolor y la frialdad de su chispa, quién será merecedor de su amor.

"Mi señor, ella es la hija más amada del Emperador Alpha Trion, se ha ganado el título de Arceendot, ya que muchos príncipes extranjeros han querido desposarla, pero todos ellos han fallado. Tiene la chispa como un témpano de hielo" comentó Bumblebee. Optimus respondió: "Podrá tener su chispa como el hielo, pero ella necesita de un amor puro y genuino. Es hermosa y siento que mi chispa le pertenece".

"Hijo mío, piensa bien lo que harás, no dudo de la apariencia de la femme, no cometas una locura" Decía su padre. Bumblebee replicó: "¿Acaso no hay más femmes en esta tierra? ¿Por qué arriesgar la vida por alguien que disfruta ver morir a quiénes vienen a ella?" pero Optimus les dijo: "Sé que les preocupa lo que pueda llegar a pasar, pero ese es mi destino, Arcee o Arceendot busca a alguien digno de ella, es como buscar un gran tesoro, pero para ello se requieren sacrificios. Daré mi vida si es necesario, pero llegará a ser mía. No quiero poseer a la princesa para consolidar nuestro linaje o recuperar la gloria perdida: Es la femme quien me interesa, y tengo fe en que puedo ganar su amor".

**Se agradecen de forma anticipada los comentarios y sugerencias a ésta historia. ¿Qué opinan?**


	2. La corte imperial

_**Arceendot: Entre la muerte y la gloria**_

_**Capítulo 2: La corte del emperador**_

Mientras que Optimus había tomado una decisión sobre lo que haría, vayamos a ver lo que sucedía en el palacio del Emperador:

Sin duda alguna, la Dinastía de Alpha Trion se observaba la riqueza y elegancia, desde las columnas labradas con fragmentos de oro cuyo diseño asimilaban entre flamas y dragones, contaba con muchos sirvientes como a su vez muchos nobles.

De entre ellos, destacaban tres, al parecer fungían como especie de consejeros, sus armaduras eran elegantes y brillantes: El primero portataba su armadura en color rojo y blanco, era el médico real de la corte, su nombre era Ratchet. El segundo de ellos su armadura era oscura como la noche, en sus ópticos reflejaban el deber de un militar, era conocido como Ironhide y el tercer consejero era conocido por todos, se dedicaba a proclamar las órdenes de la familia imperial, su armadura era verde; se llamaba Bulkhead.

Estos tres mech se lamentaban mucho sobre las muertes que habían transcurrido, cada uno hablaba en voz baja.

"Nuestro reino cada día va perdiendo su brillo, es respetable la decisión de la princesa, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué cada cierto tiempo, tenemos que ver morir a valientes guerreros?" Habló Ratchet. Ironhide prosiguió: "Es verdad que el dolor de la princesa es insoportable, pero siento que el Emperador Trion debe someter a su hija, no debe consentir sus caprichos, Bulkhead, habla, ¿Qué piensas tú?". El mencionado respondió: "Aunque el Emperador tenga autoridad, la princesa Arcee eligió su destino, y es por ello, que la dinastía permanece. El riesgo ha sido mayor, y cada uno de los que han querido ganarse el amor de la princesa, han ido sucumbiendo. Nosotros no somos culpables, ellos han aceptado el desafío".

Súbitamente, se escucha la voz del heraldo real, anunciando la llegada del Emperador Alpha Trion. Las prendas que le adornaban eran negras y doradas, en su cabeza se observaba una especie de Mitra en color dorada, su aspecto era de un gran sabio, sus ópticos indicaban tener una mirada compasiva.

"Diez mil años de vida sean concedidas a ti Hijo del Cielo; Diez mil años de vida a nuestro Emperador Alpha Trion".

Todos dirigían la alabanza de rodillas y con respeto hacia el gran mech.

El edificio de la corte era muy impresionante, había divisiones; la parte alta era para que la nobleza alta como los sirvientes estuviera presentes ante el gobernante, y la parte inferior correspondía para que parte de las clases bajas presenciara la toma de decisiones. Y al parecer, el emperador deseaba dirigirse al pueblo.

"Todos hemos visto cómo han perdido la vida aquellos que han pretendido a mi hija, es una situación lamentable, ha sido una carga muy grande ver morir a distinguidos guerreros. La princesa ha pedido que nadie más arriesgue su vida por ella… pero al parecer, cada reino intenta tentar a la suerte. Once guerreros han estado ante ustedes, Once guerreros han sucumbido. Mi chispa no puede soportar tanto dolor. ¿Cuánto diera porque el cetro del cielo pudiera devolvernos la paz? ¿Cuánto diera por ver la unidad de nuestros pueblos? Pero ésta idea solo queda en una fantasía, ya que, con quien compartía esta visión, no está con nosotros, su estirpe se ha extinguido".

El pueblo lloraba por las palabras de su gobernante, ya que amaba a su emperador, y a pesar, que la princesa, por su metodología, era cuestionada, también esperaba que "la hija del cielo" volviera tener la alegría.

El sonido de un gong rompe la nostalgia, la voz del heraldo se escucha: "Oh Glorioso emperador, ha venido un extranjero, está dispuesto a someterse a las pruebas de la princesa Arceendot".

Los presentes murmuraban quién podría ser, ya que habían pasado dos días de la ejecución y según el historial, los imperios extranjeros al igual que de los reinos de Cybertron habían fallado en su intento.

El semblante de Alpha Trion, denotaba preocupación, ya que no deseaba más martirio. Pero, siendo justo y honorable pidió al heraldo que hiciera pasar al extranjero. Los sirvientes del emperador escoltaban a un mech quien portaba una armadura en color negro, su mirada reflejaba confianza, entre murmullos se escuchaba decir que era apuesto, sin embargo tenían sus dudas. Aquel extraño se postra ante el Emperador.

"Poderoso Alpha Trion, vengo ante usted para solicitar audiencia ante su hija. Soy forastero en estas tierras, pero mi legado es de seres honorables, deseo con toda mi chispa, compartir mi existencia con la princesa".

Los ópticos del monarca observaban al recién llegado, y al parecer observaba que su armadura era de un guerrero, ya que por respeto hacia su persona, no utilizaba su máscara.

"¿Puede éste extranjero lograr lo que nadie ha conseguido? ¿Quién sabe si sólo es un oportunista? Si los príncipes más eruditos no han podido lograr la hazaña, ¿Qué le hace pensar a éste sujeto que podrá hacerlo?" Comentaban en voz baja Ratchet, Ironhide y Bulkhead.

Con un ademán, el emperador pide que guarden silencio, la mirada del monarca se vuelve compasiva ante el mecha.

"Oh valiente guerrero, eres muy joven y te arriesgas demasiado, ¿por qué quieres tentar a la muerte? Ten compasión de mí, los que te han antecedido han venido igual y todos ellos han muerto, mi reino tiene vergüenza, no quiero que tu chispa se extinga".

"Perdóneme que insista emperador, pero no temo a lo que venga, solo sé que la princesa puede devolverme la vida, moriría por tener un beso de ella." Insistía el forastero.

"Por favor guerrero, no insistas". Replicó el Emperador. "Sométeme a prueba" Decía el forastero.

Alpha Trion, al ver que no podría persuadir al extranjero, manda a llamar a sus consejeros.

"El Emperador Alpha Trion acepta tu petición extranjero, es tu deber responder a los tres enigmas que va a plantearte la princesa, si fallas, morirás; pero si logras responder correctamente, El Emperador da su palabra de entregarte a la Princesa Arceendot". Mencionó Bulkhead.

El extraño hubiera deseado utilizar su máscara para poder esconder sus emociones, Alpha Trion intuye ese sentimiento y le concede utilizar su máscara.

Mientras que el pueblo observaba, dos figuras no perdían la vista del extranjero: Eran Bumblebee y el Padre. Al parecer Optimus había cumplido su palabra de luchar por el amor de la princesa.

"Que nuestros ancestros te acompañen hijo mío", Decía en voz baja el viejo mecha.

"Bulkhead, llamen a la princesa Arceendot" pidió Alpha Trion.

Un silencio se hizo presente: En la corte entraban cuatro mechs que llevaban un palio de color blanco, la tela llegaba hasta el suelo, en su interior había alguien quien caminaba hasta la corte, todos hacen reverencia. Posteriormente, los sirvientes quitan el palio y se revela que una femme ataviada con un traje imperial blanco aparece, como toda una princesa, sus ojos mostraban una dignidad regia, el diseño de su traje (en la parte de la espalda) daba la impresión que tuviera tres juegos de espadas, lo cual, indicaba que la femme no había sido "profanada", permaneciendo pura.

Optimus miraba a la femme y ella con su velo cubría su rostro, sin embargo, había algo que la inquietaba, ya que la mirada del forastero era diferente, cosa que no había percibido en sus otros pretendientes.


	3. Los tres enigmas

_**Capítulo 3: Los tres enigmas**_

Arcee se presentaba ante la corte imperial, presentaba una mirada decidida, se le fue concedido el poder hablar:

"Hace veinte años, ésta sala fue testigo de cómo la princesa Chromia solicitaba a mi padre su clemencia, en ése tiempo, todos los reinos estaban siendo invadidos por los decepticons. Se pensaba que si las dinastías ofrecían a sus hijas, todo esto terminaría. ¡Fue un error!, Un extranjero profano éste lugar, ya que, no le bastó en poseer a una de las hijas sagradas del Hijo del Cielo, tuvo el descaro de matarla en el lecho nupcial. Desde entonces juré vengar esa afrenta a mi manera."

Optimus y los presentes escuchaban con atención a la princesa, el dolor de su chispa era inminente.

"Aunque los hijos de Cybertron acabaron con ese maldito, yo tomé una decisión y al parecer siento que no ha sido respetada: No seré de ningún rey o príncipe, y mucho menos, perteneceré a un extranjero, como tú". Ésta última frase lo decía señalando a su pretendiente, sin embargo prosiguió, "Pero, cada cierto tiempo, príncipes vienen en procesión a éste lugar, para probar su suerte, pero todo ha sido en vano. Extranjero, tienes la oportunidad de salvar tu vida, no la arriesgues en vano, no permitas que mi venganza te alcance".

"Princesa Arcee, he sido un guerrero y como tal, no daré marcha atrás. Sé el precio que debo asumir, pero solamente yo ansío solamente un beso tuyo, y si el precio es la muerte, estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo… pero sé que saldré triunfador" Habló el extranjero.

"Muerte sólo hay una" Dijo la princesa. "Vida sólo hay una" Replicó Optimus.

Arcee observa al mech, le intrigaba sobre quién podría estar oculto, respetaba el valor del extranjero y viendo que estaba dispuesto a morir, la princesa lanza el desafío, mencionándole el primer enigma.

"Algo que vuela de noche, recala en los corazones pero desaparece al llegar el alba."

Optimus medita la respuesta, su padre y Bumblebee observan, la escena. El emperador empieza a preocuparse.

"La esperanza" Responde el mecha.

Súbitamente aparecen tres sabios con un pergamino, al parecer, ellos resguardaban las respuestas de los enigmas. Los tres al unísono aprueban la respuesta: "La esperanza".

Un grupo de los sirvientes del emperador retira un par de las "espadas" que porta la femme en su espalda, sin embargo, cuando son retiradas se observa que en realidad son un juego de mantas, y el primer juego eran un color naranja. Todos estaban admirados, ya que nadie había logrado responder el primer enigma.

La princesa volvió a tomar la palabra: "Es algo que brilla como una llama sin serlo. Si pierdes o mueres, se enfría; si conquistas, se enciende". Un segundo enigma vuelve a plantearse. "Vamos, Señor, usted puede lograrlo" Decía Bumblebee en voz baja.

"Es algo muy propio de nosotros, y cuando un guerrero pelea se enciende, Es el energon" Contestó Optimus.

Otro grupo de sabios, se presentó validando la respuesta del mech, y de, un par de mantas se vuelve a desplegar, éstas eran de color dorado. El clamor ante este nuevo acierto es impresionante, tanto que Arcee, irritada, manda azotar a la multitud que grita.

La princesa lanza con temor su tercer enigma: "Un hielo que te da fuego, pero a la vez cuanto más fuego da, más se hiela. Es blanca y oscura a la vez. Si te quiere libre, te convierte en su esclavo, pero si eres su esclavo acabas siendo rey".

Optimus duda, Arceendot empieza a soltar una pequeña sonrisa, pensaba en su interior que por fin había derrotado al mech. El Emperador suplica que hable el extranjero, la mirada angustiada de Bumblebee y de su padre se reflejan en su rostro.

"Un enigma bastante astuto, pero sé la respuesta: ¡Eres tú Arceendot!" finalizó el mech.

El tercer grupo de sabios, habla ante la multitud al unísono: "Arceendot".

Súbitamente, el palio vuelve a ocultar a la princesa y se observa que el último par de "espadas" se despliegan dos mantas y éstas correspondían al color blanco. 

Optimus ha conseguido acertar las tres respuestas. La multitud lo aclama. El palio se retira y finalmente se deja ver la figura de una femme sin el tocado y los mantos que lo adornaban, lucía un vestido blanco, sin adorno alguno, era largo al igual que las mangas, sólo podía apreciarse el rostro de la femme, su mirada luce perturbada, parecía como si alguien la hubiese sacado de su mundo.

Alpha Trion en sus adentros sonreía, ya que el martirio y el dolor que lo aquejaban terminaban, Optimus descubría su máscara y contemplaba la belleza de la femme al natural. Sin embargo, Arcee se siente perdida, busca el consuelo ante su padre.

"Padre Alpha Trion, ten piedad de mí, no cometas el mismo error que hiciste al entregar a Chromia". Decía con voz suplicante.

"Este guerrero ha demostrado ser digno de ti. No faltaré a mi juramento." Dijo con voz solemne el emperador.

"Padre, no me obligues a aceptar a éste extranjero, no me entregues a él como si fuera una prisionera de guerra, no olvides que he sido tu hija la más sagrada". Insistía Arcee.

Alpha Trion vuelve a mantener su postura, la princesa dirige su mirada hacia el mech que la había vencido: "No me interesan tus intenciones extranjeros, nunca seré tuya; solamente me tendrás por la fuerza, pero siempre te rechazaré".

Optimus admiraba la decisión de la princesa y, por increíble que parezca se acerca hacia ella y le habla con la voz más dulce que éste podría tener:

"Tres enigmas me ofreciste, tres enigmas respondí. Yo te ofrezco uno, tú dirás si aceptas: Mi nombre no lo conoces, adivina mi nombre antes del alba, si lo consigues, yo moriré y tú serás libre".

Todos en la corte quedaron impresionados del valor de aquel mech, para Arcee, se presenta una oportunidad de cambiar su destino y no duda en aceptar.

Alpha Trion ve todo y junto con su corte se retira del lugar, sin embargo en voz baja murmuraba que el mech triunfara, como a su vez, recordaba a su gran amigo Primus. "Cómo quisiera que vieras esto querido amigo". Musitó.


	4. Nessum Dorma

_**Capítulo 4: Nessum Dorma**_

Después en que el gobernante se retiraba a sus aposentos, Optimus se dirigía a descansar. El pueblo permanecía a la expectativa, sin embargo, la princesa Arcee hace tocar el gong y externa su declaración:

"Sé que ustedes han aplaudido la hazaña del forastero, han sido testigos del enigma que me ha propuesto: Decir su nombre antes del alba; por eso, convoco al pueblo a que nadie duerma; busquen en todos los lugares y averigüen quién es este mech. Si no me ayudan, cuando el alba aparezca, así como yo seré entregada, también ustedes, morirán."

Empezaba a oscurecer.

Un gran miedo sacudió entre la multitud, y de inmediato cumplieron la orden. Los tres consejeros del Emperador se dirigieron a buscar a Optimus.

El mech se extrañó de que esas tres figuras estuvieran a su lado, y en una actitud de respeto, se arrodillaron ante él.

"Extranjero, ten compasión de nosotros. La princesa está dispuesta a vencerte sin importarle el precio". Habló Bulkhead.

"Ha emitido un decreto de que nadie duerma esta noche, ya que has logrado lo que nadie ha hecho, vencerla en su propio juego". Continúo Ratchet.

"Dinos tu nombre, poderoso guerrero, pon tu el precio y por nuestras vidas responderemos por ti, permitiéndote escapar de la ciudad". Prosiguió Ironhide.

"¡No permitas que un pueblo muera por no saber tu nombre!" Finalizaron los tres.

Optimus levantó a cada uno de ellos y procuró hablarles sin herir la sensibilidad de los consejeros:

"Agradezco su intención que tienen, comprendo su preocupación por su pueblo; pero no les diré mi nombre. No teman. A todos nos queda claro que el mayor temor de la princesa no es ser entregada a alguien, sino el miedo a ser amada."

Los tres mech se sorprendieron en que el forastero haya intuido lo que ellos en su momento pensaban.

"Antes del alba, todo terminará para bien, porque estoy seguro del amor que le profeso, ella volverá a renacer".

Los consejeros se postraron en señal de respeto y manifestaron su confianza en Optimus. Se retiraron del lugar, dejando al mech con sus pensamientos:

"En este día nadie duerme, es obvio que la princesa me teme. ¿Por qué ha de temer cuando yo he decidido entregarle mi vida? Sé que ella tiembla y ahora está perdida. No me rendiré, mi amor puede hacerle sentir lo que es estar viva, y en el alba, yo venceré".

El penar del pueblo se escuchaba, deseaban encontrar quién daba razón del guerrero. De repente, se escucha la voz del heraldo, al parecer había noticias de quién conocía al extraño. Optimus salió de sus aposentos.

Los consejeros estaban presentes, los soldados tenían custodiados a dos mech: Bumblebee y su padre.

La princesa Arceendot vestía un traje en color negro como la noche y de adornos dorados, simulando el firmamento.

"Con que ustedes conocen al forastero. Tienen el deber de decirme su nombre". Habló la femme procurando contener la calma.

"Es cierto, yo conozco el nombre del forastero, pero el anciano que acompaño no tiene nada que ver en esto" Respondió Bumblebee.

Optimus apenas llegaba y cuando vio aquella escena, su chispa deseaba ayudarlos, una encrucijada atormentaba al mech.

"Te lo repetiré una vez más: ¡Di el nombre, si no quieres sufrir el tormento!" Volvió hablar la femme.

"¿En verdad quieres saber el nombre del guerrero que te ha vencido? Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca lo sabrás." Volvió a responder el mech amarillo.

Todos los que veían la escena, admiraban la valentía del mech, Arcee estaba muy confundida ante esa actitud.

"¿Por qué defiendes a ese mech? ¿Crees que le importas?" Dijo la femme irritada.

"Ese mech como tú le llamas, hizo algo por mí: Salvó mi vida. Ahora yo cumplo mi promesa de serle leal. Él es un príncipe honorable, valiente y leal. No importa si pierdo mi vida. Quizás tengas miedo de él; pero ten por seguro que terminarás amándolo".

De forma rápida, Bumblebee arrebata la daga de los soldados y en un acto de sacrificio se termina degollando. El viejo y Optimus se acercan hacia él.

La princesa, por primera vez dirige una mirada compasiva hacia el consejero Ratchet y de forma rápida piden que saquen a Bumblebee de ese lugar, para poder salvarlo.

Ratchet recordaba esa mirada de Arcee, debido que hace veinte años, cuando era una sparkling, fue la misma mirada que ella hizo cuando su hermana Chromia yacía muerta. La pequeña pedía que fuera salvada.

La mayoría abandonaba el lugar, solamente quedaba una triste figura: Una femme cuya mirada estaba perturbada, las palabras de Bumblebee hicieron eco en su chispa.

Optimus quien había visto todo, preguntó si existía esperanza de salvar a su fiel amigo. Ironhide, quien miraba en el semblante del mech la preocupación se limitó a decir que si lograba salvarse, difícilmente volvería a hablar de nuevo.

El noble guerrero (Optimus) volvió de nuevo en aquella escena, el energon derramado por Bumblebee seguía fresco. El vio a la femme. Sabía que había llegado el momento de encarar a la princesa, era el momento de hacer cumplir sus palabras: Que su amor, la hiciera sentir viva.


	5. El alba

_**Capítulo 5: El alba**_

"¡Princesa de muerte, Princesa de hielo! Desciende de tu cruel cielo y pon tu chispa en la tierra. ¡Hasta cuando dejarás que más vidas inocentes se pierdan por ti!" Era la voz de Optimus, quien al fin encaraba a la princesa.

Arcee levanta una de las mangas de su traje, cubriendo su rostro.

"¿Con qué derecho te atreves a hablarme así, extranjero? Yo soy la hija del cielo: Libre y pura. No fui creada para que los mortales puedan tenerme cuando les plazca" Respondió con la poca valentía que le quedaba a la princesa.

"Es cierto que eres la hija del Cielo, que tu espíritu se encuentra arriba, pero tu chispa y tu cuerpo, se encuentran en la tierra. Deja de utilizar ese hielo falso, tu frialdad es mentira, Aparte de ti ese velo que impide ser tu misma".

Optimus en un arrebato hace que Arcee deje al descubierto su rostro, la mirada de ella tiembla, nunca había estado en una situación tan vulnerable. El mech se da cuenta de ello, pero no retrocede.

"Aléjate de mí extranjero, no me profanes. Vuelve a tu patria, no insistas más".

"No me alejaré de ti, mi chispa te pertenece, yo soy fuego y tú eres hielo, yo sé que tu anhelas esto".

El mech avanzaba, Arcee intenta huir del lugar, pero Optimus se lo impide.

"No me profanes extranjero, ¡No quiero repetir en mi persona el destino de mi hermana!".

"Sólo deja que mis manos toquen tu manto de estrellado, que mi chispa te demuestre ese amor el que has negado, he demostrado ser digno de ti, tu eres mía, yo te pertenezco."

"Sacrilegio" Dijo la princesa.

Optimus se acerca a ella, la toma de los hombros, Arcee intenta rechazarlo, pero el mech había hecho algo que no esperaba: El mech besaba apasionadamente los labios de la femme.

La princesa intentaba rechazarlo, sin embargo, de forma instintiva corresponde al beso al colocar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ese acto hace que la femme desfallezca, Optimus la abraza y ambos descienden en el piso, Arcee coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho mientras que él contempla a la femme. De los ópticos de ella empiezan a surgir lágrimas.

"¿Qué me está pasando? Algo nuevo pasa en mi interior, siento un fuego nuevo alrededor de mi chispa, ¿Cómo venciste?" Hablaba la femme con sentimientos encontrados.

"Veo que cuando te abrazo tiemblas, lloras de alegría, mi amor renace con el alba, yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo."

"Siento vergüenza, no soy digna de que me estreches en tus brazos. Cuando te vi la primera vez, con tu rostro cubierto por tu máscara, tus ópticos tenían una mirada diferente. Cuántas vidas se han perdido, a cuántos desprecié. Sin embargo, tú mirada recordaba a los grandes héroes de Cybertron, por eso te temí y te odié… y eso se transformó en amor. Has vencido extranjero, ya tienes lo que querías".

"Yo no he vencido, lo que realmente quiero lo tengo conmigo".

Súbitamente, los primeros rayos del sol van apareciendo.

"El alba" Dijo la femme. "Ahora tu gloria crecerá, yo declino. Vete con los tuyos extranjero, di que has vencido; llévate contigo tu secreto." La voz de la femme se entristece.

Optimus levanta a Arcee, ambos se ven de frente.

"Yo no tengo para ti secreto alguno, tú has vencido Arcee, yo te entrego mi vida, te revelaré mi nombre: Soy Optimus, hijo de Primus".

Las trompetas se hacen escuchar, el tiempo había terminado.

"Optimus Prime, ahora sé tu nombre. Tendrás que exponerte ante el pueblo." Dijo la femme en tono angustiado.

"No temo a lo que venga, tuya es mi vida, y a ti te la entrego".

Dicho esto, Optimus salió de aquel lugar, Arcee tenía en sus manos la muerte o la gloria para Prime.

Todo el pueblo esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la princesa, ya que su vida estaba en ello, sin embargo, Bumblebee a pesar de estar herido permanecía de pie junto a Primus. La corte esperaba a la princesa, Alpha Trion miraba con cierta preocupación a Optimus.

Aparece la princesa portando un traje blanco, adornado en oro y diamantes. Hace la debida reverencia hacia el monarca. Optimus ve a la femme.

"Padre Alpha Trion, conozco el nombre del extranjero" Habló en forma solemne. Todo el mundo contenía el aliento. La femme extiende sus manos hacia Optimus y por primera vez se escucha la alegría y la dulzura en la voz de la femme: "Su nombre es Amor".

La corte y el pueblo celebraban la respuesta de la femme, Optimus se acerca hacia la femme y los sirvientes colocan a Optimus un traje dorado manifestando su autoridad como monarca, ahora Él era el Rey Sol. Arcee corona al mech y en un gesto de respeto se arrodilla ante su amado, el impide que ella lo haga. Alpha Trion se pone de pie y toma la mano de Optimus y Arcee manifestando su consentimiento.

De repente, manda a traer el cetro del cielo y se lo entrega a Optimus, cuando el cetro estuvo en las manos del Prime, varias luces salieron de él, una luz iluminó a Bumblebee sanándolo de su herida y transformando su vieja armadura en una armadura imperial, de igual envergadura que los consejeros.

Una segunda luz iluminaba a Primus, devolviéndole su autoridad regia, sin embargo, esa luz lo hacía levitar por los aires. Alpha Trion quien sabía lo que pasaba se arrodilló ante Primus, todos hicieron lo mismo.

Alrededor de Primus aparecieron doce chispas, se les concedió que volvieran a materializarse; todos reconocían a aquellos seres: Eran los once pretendientes (incluyendo a Ultra Magnus) como a su vez la chispa número doce correspondía a una femme que utilizaba un vestido imperial, era la Princesa Chromia.

"Finalmente, el cetro del cielo ha cumplido un gran milagro, devolver el esplendor perdido. Mi leal amigo Primus, quien por derecho debe gobernar a Cybertron, es mi deber ceder el trono a tu hijo". Habló Alpha Trion con reverencia.

"Levántate mi fiel amigo, todavía debes cumplir con tu reinado. Estos doce hijos de Cybertron me acompañaran en un largo viaje para restablecer la unidad entre los pueblos, serán los guardianes que equilibren nuestro mundo. Cuando llegue tu tiempo de partir, te estaré esperando y será entonces cuando Optimus reconstruya a los Prime". Finalizó Primus.

Las doces imágenes se transformaban de nuevo en chispas, siguiendo a una gran chispa dorada (Primus) quienes partían rumbo al firmamento.

Quienes vieron todo esto dieron testimonio. Los tres gobernantes (Alpha Trion, Optiums y Arcee) protegieron al pueblo de Cybertron, se les recuerda porque en su reinado el respeto y la paz llevaron a la unificación de los pueblos, sin embargo, la hazaña de Optimus Prime continúa en la memoria viva del pueblo.

**Algunos datos curiosos:**

Modifiqué algunas partes, debido a que la historia en sí es más triste e impresionante. El final fue algo que me nació escribir, ya que, parece curioso, pero por alguna razón, escribo en momentos alegres y en momentos tristes. Espero sus comentarios.

Originalmente, ésta historia deseaba terminarla para el próximo sábado, pero, el día de ayer, una gran guerrera dejó un testimonio muy grande: Gracias amiga Kary (Q.E.P.D) por tu testimonio de vida, por tu valentía. Este fic, te lo dedico a ti.

Consecuentemente, por ésta razón haré una pequeña pausa en mis escritos ya que a su vez me toca presentar exámenes y hay que estudiar. Seguiré leyendo sus historias. Gracias a Beequeen, Citrey Cee y a Panzerming por las observaciones realizadas a este fic como a su vez en los comentarios en Transformers Unlimited. Los tomaré en cuenta.

"**La vida es bella, y en medio del dolor, también vale la pena vivir"**

**Eagle Primecee.**


End file.
